


I Think You're Growing On Me

by theonlytraveler



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Smut, establilshed relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlytraveler/pseuds/theonlytraveler
Summary: Eddie loves how possessive Richie is.





	I Think You're Growing On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello- here is another NSFW Tumblr prompt.

Eddie falls back against the covers, reaching up to grasp the front of Richie’s shirt and yank him down on top of him, letting out a soft sigh as he lets his legs fall open. They’re on Richie’s dorm bed in the dark, and there’s not a whole lot of room, but they manage to get comfortable, pressed close as their tongues slide together.    

Richie’s palms move smoothly down his thighs , over his jeans, and Eddie licks his lips as Richie settles in the cradle of his pelvis, the pressure against him doing little to ease the need burning through him.  He  _loves_ this- loves how needy Richie is, how his fingers curl and tighten over his sides, as he sucks desperate, heated kisses all along his throat, quick bites soothed by a gentle tongue.  Richie hums, a pleasant sound, and he mouths at the spot between shoulder and neck, teeth nicking lightly at Eddie’s hot skin.      

As Richie sits back, they tug at each others clothes, pulling them off in a messy rush, jeans and shirts tossed off the edge of the bed, leaving the both of them in nothing but their tented underwear.  It’s so lucky that no one is around tonight, the heat of summer driving most of the other students out to find relief elsewhere.  The little window above the bed is cracked open to let in some cool air, and the stereo is playing softly in the background, a gentle twang on a guitar, a deep voice crooning as Richie presses him down into the mattress and licks into his mouth.  The kiss starts soft, slipping back to a slow tease, their lips slotting together nicely, easily, and Eddie sinks into the tender embrace, the pit of his stomach swooping as Richie kisses down his jaw, and over his ear.  Fingers trail down over his waist, slow, goosebumps erupting over Eddie’s flesh as Richie grips his thighs and hikes them up over his narrow hips; he rocks down.  Eddie sucks in a breath, rutting up to meet him, biting his lip when Richie chuckles and starts a slow, agonizing grind.  

“Can you get off like this?”  Richie says into his ear, hips rolling hard, cocks dragging through the damp cloth between them.  

He can, but he doesn’t want to.  They have time for more, and Eddie’s dying to feel Richie inside.  " _No_ ,“ he answers, clenching his thighs, his head falling back as their hips move together just right.  "I need- I need you.”  

Richie pulls back, looks him in the eye, sweaty curls falling over his eyelashes.  "You need me?“  

Nodding, Eddie drags his nails down Richie’s chest, lightly, leaving faint red marks that make Richie hiss and thrust down.  "Yeah.  Inside.”  

A smirk curls the corners of Richie’s mouth, and he leans down, slips his tongue between Eddie’s lips briefly, and murmurs, “Sure you don’t need Dr. Bradley?”  

Eddie’s stomach muscles tighten, and a thrill shoots down his spine, heat pooling below his abdomen.  If anyone knew just how possessive Richie is, they’d never dare look in Eddie’s direction.  Each time anyone flirts with him in class, or so much as compliments how he looks, Eddie is guaranteed to be shoved on his back later that night, with Richie bobbing his head between his legs, leaving marks all over hid body, driving him absolutely crazy with dizzying lust before he finally,  _finally_ allows Eddie to come.  And sometimes,  it can go on, and on, and  _on_  until Eddie is moaning, shaking,  pleading for Richie to please,  _please_  let him come, because he can’t take any more, can’t let go of whatever surface he’s spread out on, his knuckles white from clutching so hard, skin damp and sticky.  And damn- sometimes it’s torture, being kept right on the edge for so long, but he can’t get enough of it.    

This time, it was their professor who paid Eddie too much attention.  They have an early English class together, and Eddie stayed behind afterward, to ask about a score on his latest essay.  Richie waited with him, and Professor Bradley  _always_ flirts a little bit, but it’s never anything Eddie worries about, and this time was no different.  A little suggestive smirk, a wink, and as soon as they walked out of the classroom, Richie seized Eddie by the shirt, pinned him against the closest wall, and kissed him breathless, biting at his lips and digging his fingers into his hips.  There was nobody around, fortunately, and Eddie clung to him, kissing him back just as desperately, left hanging when Richie pulled back and said they needed to get to their next classes.  Needless to say, he’s been anticipating this all damn day.  

Richie doesn’t wait for him to answer, just ducks down and runs his lips over Eddie’s neck, hot,  and wet, sucking hard, pulling a moan out of Eddie’s throat, fingers sneaking under the waistband of his underwear and pushing them down, slow.  And Eddie is clutching at Richie’s back, running his palms over his sweaty skin, letting his nails dig into the dip in his spine and scratch down, down until he reaches the sensitive skin on the small of his back.  Richie shivers, his hips rocking down harder, his mouth trailing lower, lower, until Eddie feels the damp heat of his breath passing over his chest.  

“Richie,” he whines, his shoulder twitching when Richie’s lips wrap around a nipple, sucking  _hard_.  His head tips back, and he groans deep in his throat, sighing as Richie’s tongue flicks over the peak, teeth taking hold and tugging softly.  Eddie’s cock throbs where it’s pushed up against Richie’s bare stomach- he cants his hips up, seeking some kind of friction, a little bit of relief.  “Fuck, fuck,  _Rich_ -”  

He’s cut off by Richie’s lips attacking the other bud, and he finds his fingers tangling in Richie’s sweaty curls, his back bowing as Richie bunches his underwear down around his knees.  He’s going to be covered in marks, just like he is every time, and he can already feel some blooming over his neck, and now his shoulders, where Richie moves up and sinks his teeth into Eddie’s skin, the pleasure-pain lighting nerves all along Eddie’s front.  

Eddie trembles as Richie goes on, his teeth grazing over his ribs, mouth working all over the soft skin of his abdomen, drawing blood to the surface as he scratches his nails down Eddie’s sides.   If it were anyone else but Richie, he would have stopped them by now, uncomfortable with their fingers bruised over his skin- but he loves Richie so damn much, trusts him with his body and his heart, knows he’s completely safe, and loved.  

“Say you’re mine, Eds,” Richie’s voice murmurs against his hip, right before he starts on a mark there, biting down gently, lips suckling at a patch of skin.  

“ _Rich_ ,” Eddie gasps out, voice strained, his hands gripping at the sheets sticking to his slick skin.  “Please, please…”  

Richie says nothing in return, but he moves on, sliding back until he’s kneeling between Eddie’s legs, mouthing hotly at the insides of Eddie’s thighs, fingers slipping between his cheeks, the pad of his thumb a tease, resting beside his rim.  And Eddie’s going to fall apart much sooner than he wants to, his cock  _aching_ , growing harder the closer Richie’s mouth gets to where he wants to feel it the most.   _God_ \- he needs to feel Richie inside, needs to get pounded hard, rough, so he can feel it for days afterward, look down at the marks on his skin and think of this.  

Richie’s palms slide beneath him, his underwear now hanging off his right ankle, his hips rolling up, up, his heart beating so fast he’s not sure how it hasn’t burst right out of him.  

“Are you mine, Eddie?” Richie’s voice is deep, the words spoken against his ass, Richie’s hands pulling him closer, until he feels the heat of Richie’s breath huff over his hole.  “I need to hear you say it.”  

“Y- _Yes_ ,  _yes_!”  Eddie squirms, and he angles his hips, drawing them back and up, and he moans at the feeling of Richie’s fingers spreading him open.  “Please Richie, please, please-”  

“You wanna feel my tongue?”  Richie pants, and Eddie thinks that maybe the heat in the bedroom is getting to him, or maybe it’s just Richie’s voice filling him with indescribable need.  “Want me to eat you out good?”  

“Please please  _please_ , Richie…”  

“Is that what you want?”  

“Yes,  _fuck_!”  Eddie gasps, looking down at Richie’s smirk, but he looks just as wrecked as Eddie feels.  Richie chuckles, his head lowering, and then Eddie chokes at the quick, wet swipe over his the edge of his rim.  He descends into nothing but whimpers and pathetic whines, mindlessly grinding down as Richie kisses, licks, and sucks on the skin, his tongue flicking quickly over his opening, then pressing down, hard, until it slips in just a little.  Richie pulls back, smiles up at Eddie, and then he dives back in.  And Eddie can’t think, can barely breathe, feels Richie’s fingers leaving bruises over his thighs as he holds him still, feels the wetness seeping into his body, and the pleasure shooting up his spine making it arch and roll as he begs for more, cries out with every time Richie sucks and thrusts his tongue in, then out.  

Eddie’s legs are shaking, beads of sweat running down the inside of his knees, his hair sticking to his neck- and he still wants more, wants to feel full, and claimed, feel Richie’s cock slamming thickly into him, pegging that spot deep, deep in his body.  Yes, yes, he needs that now, needs to shove Richie down and ride him if he has to.    

“ _Fuck me, Richie_ ,” he grits out, mewling when Richie’s finger presses close to where his tongue is inside him- “ _Oh fu-fuck, fuck_ -”  

Richie pulls back, his lips slick, his chin shiny with spit, and he crawls up Eddie’s body, their bare skin sticking as he lies between his thighs again. “You want me to fuck you?”  His voice is ragged, breathy, his eyes blown wide and dark.  

Eddie nods, wrapping his arms around Richie’s chest, rolling his body up, pressing their skin as close as possible.  “Yeah, yeah. Fuck me.”  

“Shit, Eds,” Richie breathes against his mouth. “Okay, okay.“  

Richie reaches over to the nightstand, pulling the top drawer open and rummaging around.  Eddie watches him, leaning up and pecking kisses up the side of his neck, biting at the flesh and letting his nails scratch down over Richie’s back.  "Hurry,” he breathes, thrusting up, squeezing his eyes shut when he feels the swollen head of Richie’s cock nudging against his ass.  Fuck, fuck fuck, he  _needs_ -

“Shit,” Richie says, coming up with a bottle of lube, but nothing else.  "Fuck, we’re out of condoms.  You any with you?“  

Fucking god damn mother fucking SHIT.  “ _No_.  What the fuck?  Didn’t we just buy those?”  

Richie grins, and he drops a kiss on Eddie’s nose. “Guess we used them all.”

Eddie groans, dropping his head back, and he lifts his hips up.  "God dammit.  Fucking  _shit_.“  

"It’s okay,” Richie kisses his cheek, running his palm over his side, soothingly.  "We’ll get more tomorrow.“

That’s not going to help them now.  "But- but I need you.”  

“I know.”  

“I need you inside.”    

“Fuck,” Richie curses, and he thrusts his hips down, cock riding between Eddie’s cheeks.  "I  _know_.“      

Eddie rocks down, eyes fluttering closed, and he can feel Richie so close to him, the wide head running over the rim, dragging along the sensitive skin, making him writhe and clutch Richie tighter.  "Do something,” he pleads, sighing as Richie moves off him and back.  

“It’s okay,” Richie tells him, and he uncaps the lid of the bottle, squeezing a small puddle into his palm.  "I’ll still get you off- I’m still gonna make you come.“  

Eddie squirms when Richie’s slick finger slides between his cheeks, and he groans, reaching out and grasping at the sheets again. “Yes, yes,  _shit_ -”  

And Richie kisses the inside of his knee, his finger pressing slowly, slowly, gently against him. It’s nothing compared to the satisfaction of having Richie inside, but it’s still nice, and Richie’s long fingers reach deep, right where he needs them.  It doesn’t take him much time anymore to stretch open, and Richie’s moving slowly, knuckles dragging over his rim, finger sliding wetly into him, a shock of pleasure sending tingles through his legs, down to his toes.  Yes,  _yes_ this will do.  This feels good.  

Eddie is moaning brokenly, mouth open as he pants loud and quick, clenching around the finger now completely inside, begging for another, growling when he doesn’t get it.  Richie keeps a slow pace, letting his knuckles slip out, crooking them and digging them into the skin around the rim.  And Eddie’s hips start to move with him, and he hums when he feels the thickness of a second finger added in.  Now, Richie picks up speed, gradually, alternating between a slow, smooth slide, and quick, hard thrusts.  Eddie lifts his head, his eyes fixed on Richie’s gaze, as they stare deeply into each other, and Eddie smiles when Richie grins, right before he speeds up again, fucks harder into him.  

He’s aching so bad for more, pleading for Richie’s cock, cursing fucking condoms and human bodies, because he knows he can’t have it.  “Please, Richie,  _please_ …”  

“I’m sorry, Eds. I-I can’t.”  

“ _Please_ ,” Eddie groans, hips jumping and pressing down over his fingers.  " _I need you_.”  

“Fuck, Eddie…”  

“Richie, I w-want you  _so_ bad.”  

“I know, f-fuck- I know.”  

And then he gets the third finger, keening at how much thicker it is, grabbing handfuls of the fabric beneath him, but it’s still not enough.  “I d-don’t care.  I don’t care!”  

Richie is panting, too, and his hand is moving rapidly, fingers fucking into him  _hard_ , so hard, so fast- “You will.  You’ll care tomorrow.“  

"I won’t, I won’t-”  

“I want you, too, Eds.  I want you so fucking bad,” Richie scoots forward, draping himself along Eddie’s side, keeping his wrist still as he moves his fingers inside.  "I’m so fucking hard, it hurts.  F-Fuck, it hurts.”  

“Put it in,“ Eddie reaches down, down toward Richie’s curved cock, his heart pumping so fast, his blood rushing through him.  "Come on, do it.”  

“No, Eds.”  

“ _Richie_ …”  

“I know, I know,” Richie’s voice is strained, low, and he’s curling his fingers, thrusting hard, and deep.  “I wanna fuck you. I wanna fuck you so bad.”  

Richie’s fingertips graze that spot inside, and Eddie moans loud, his back arching, and Richie doesn’t let up.  He rubs, thrust, presses against it,  making Eddie’s entire body shake, pleasure wracking his frame, drawing loud, embarrassing sounds out of him, sounds he’s sure could be heard in the hall if there was anyone out there.  The coil in his abdomen winds tighter, tighter, on the brink of snapping, his toes curling, his fingers practically tearing at the scratchy sheets.   _Fuck_ \- oh fuck, he’s so close.  So damn close.  

“You gonna come?”  Richie gasps out, his head resting on Eddie’s shoulder, and he kisses the skin there, but Eddie can’t concentrate on that.  "Fuck, Eds- you’re gonna come, aren’t you?“  

"Y-Yeah…”

“You look so good.”  

“Richie…”  

He’s so far gone, his body a whole line of tension, his abdomen jerking as his hips jump wildly. He’s fucking himself down on Richie’s fingers, his cock twitching, throbbing, needing attention so bad- he reaches down, takes hold of himself, moaning loud and his hand moves quickly, his breath caught in his throat, his ass squeezing around Richie’s fingers, and it’s too much, he’s right on the edge, he just needs a little more-  

“Eddie, Eddie fuck-” Richie’s body presses over him, his fingers still moving, hard, and deep. “I’m fucking you tomorrow.  I’m gonna fuck you so hard.”  

“Rich-”  

“Gonna make you scream.”  

“ _R_ - _Richie_.”  

“Gonna pound you good, baby.   _Fuck_ , I’m gonna get you all wet with my mouth, and then I’m gonna fuck you.”  

_Yes_ ,  _yes_ \- “Richie, I need, I need-”  

Richie kisses him, tongue delving into his mouth, his fingers curling hard in his ass, jabbing at that spot, and Eddie’s body goes taught as he comes.  He groans, hips jerking, thighs twitching, fingers in pain from twisting the sheets so damn hard.  His shoulders jump off the bed, tacky with sweat, and he curls in on himself, weightless, floating.  

He rides the high for as long as he can, whimpering when Richie pulls his fingers out of him, coming down with forced slow breaths.  He closes his eyes, still breathing hard, spasms shooting through his limbs, and he’s got his arms wrapped tight around Richie’s chest.  Richie is kissing over this face, still hard against Eddie’s leg, running his wide palms over Eddie’s tacky skin.  

“Come here,” Eddie murmurs, pushing himself up on his elbows, boneless as he sits up and reaches for Richie’s cock.  "Come here.“  

Richie doesn’t comply fast enough, so Eddie shoves him down on his back, scoots back between his knees, and takes him in hand.  

"E-Eds,” Richie sighs, thrusting up in to his grip.  " _Yes_ ,  _yes_.“  

Richie’s boxers are still halfway on, so Eddie shoves them out of the way and lowers his mouth, sucking him down all in one go.  

Richie’s thighs shake under his palms, his breath coming hard, and fast.  Eddie hums around him, letting his tongue drag over the slit, and he splays his hand over Richie’s tensing abdomen, scratching lightly over the skin, moaning at the bitter, salty taste, and the fingers curling in to his hair.    

“Fuck,  _fuck_ Eddie,  _yeah_ ,  _yes_ -” Richie’s voice cracks, and he lets out a moan, wild and uncontrolled, and Eddie’s head spins all over again, and he doubles his efforts, wrapping his free hand around the base as he goes all out.  He sucks hard, stripping him quick, swirling his tongue all around the head, letting it swipe on the underside, until Richie is trembling, hips twitching and then he pulls Eddie up and off, crushing their mouths together as he spills hotly over Eddie’s bare skin.  

Eddie falls to the side, wrapping his arm around Richie’s chest, all sweat-slick and filthy, burying his face against Richie’s neck.  He breathes in the scent of him, feels so damn good, and as he glances down, he can see the dark spots forming all over his body; his stomach, his thighs, hips- everywhere.  

“Fuck,” Richie says, against his hair, and he slips his arm under Eddie’s shoulders, pulls him close, kisses his ear.  "God damn.”

Eddie huffs out a laugh, bringing a leg up and over Richie’s hips, wincing at the stickiness cooling over Richie’s skin.  "You fucker.  I can’t believe we’re out of condoms.”

“It’s your fault,” Richie says, smiling when Eddie smacks him lightly.  "If you weren’t so hot I wouldn’t have to fuck you all the time.“  

"They’re your size- that means YOU have to restock.”  Eddie curls up along his side, kisses over Richie’s jaw, lets the wave of relaxation consume him.  "Dumbass.“  

Richie just chuckles, rolling in toward Eddie and wrapping his other arm around him, and Eddie starts to drift off within minutes.  It’s still too damn hot out, but he’s comfortable, and sated, and he’s pretty sure he’s not going to have any trouble falling asleep.  

It’s quiet, and he’s starting to drift off, listening to the low song playing on the stereo, smiling as he recognizes the chorus to "All I Want Is You.”  Richie shifts, adjusting his hold on him, and then he sighs.  

“Fuck Dr. Bradley,” Richie says grumpily, and Eddie laughs, holding on tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
